


Room 607

by LostWold



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Minho is the bad boy that goes soft, Woojin wants their bickering to end, hyunjin and minho has past issues, mainly since chan showed up, tho hyunjin teams up to get minho to confess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostWold/pseuds/LostWold
Summary: Now, don't get it misunderstood. Room 607 isn't the detention room, instead it's vacant. Until one day, a new boy from Australia waltz's into the school, and decides that he should probably start a club. One where the odd Ines out can join and find the people they are similar to.Come on in to see how things happenDISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE





	1. Chapter 1

Room 607 for some reason was vacant since the school has opened. The staff uses it as a way to store their boxes so they dont waste room in their classrooms. The kids don't go near it since they were told not to, that or they don't seem to care. Now, let me explain to you before this goes onto the new boys perspective.

 **Lee Minho** is a boy who doesn't give a shit about others, and if he hurts your feelings, he's proud of it.

 **Han Jisung** is known to be the tiny boy who can't seem to talk without stuttering and can't do anything for himself, otherwise he's very hyper and socialable.

 **Seo Changbin** is the one 'emo' kid, who always wears black clothing, and happens to be gay.

 **Lee Felix** is an Australian boy who had decided to try and hang out with Changbin but fails continuously.

 **Hwang Hyunjin** would be the perfect prince of the school, and that is exactly what he is.

 **Kim Seungmin** happens to be judgmental on others, and will give attitude to anyone who comes near him.

 **Kim Woojin** is that one boy with the angelic singing voice, but harsh exterior. He has the attitude as well, and is seemingly the only one who can control Seungmin.

 **Yang Jeongin** is the young boy who always has earbuds in, and quietly doing his work. He tends to tag along with either Woojin or Hyunjin, but is almost always found alone.

And last but not least, our new boy. **Bang Chan** , an Australian boy as well. He is the one who comes in and decides to form a club. He is the one who will bring those eight boys together, and forms a strong bond within them all that will last them greatly. Even outside of school they will be together all the time. They will go through arguments and fights together, and they will deal with heartbreaks and more.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan is new and encounters the others after a very interesting experience with a cold boy.

Chan was quite nervous for a whole other way of going to school and everything. He was highly unsure if he'd be able to make any friends, especially since he wasn't originally from Korea. His mother had tried to calm him down, but when he exited the car, and his mother drove off, panic was just back. Looking around awkwardly, he saw the clumps of people together, each group talking with each other. It seemed as if they already had close friends, and knew who they belonged with.

Although one boy seemed to be alone, his eyes narrowed softly. The way the male had a dominant aura yet held such a soft exterior was surprising. He had the leader look. Chan wanted to walk up to him, and say hello but the boys head turned his way, the strangers eyes landing on his own. He immediately looked away though, immediately scurrying off towards a staff member that had walked out of the building,

''H-hello.. I'm Bang Chan, im new here.. I was told yesterday to get my schedule when i come today..''

''Ah yes.. the foreigner.. Hey! Minho!''

The staff member called out, a few heads looking over, but the boy he had been staring at stood up from his pole thing, and headed over, hands in his pockets.

''Lead, Mr. Bang here to the office so he can get his schedule.''

The staff smiled, and earned an eye roll from the boy. Chan felt chills go down his spine when the korean boy looked at him. Obviously, Chan decided to look anywhere but the other as they walked down the sidewalk path towards a building,

''Um.. I'm Bang Chan, but call me Chan..''

Chan decided to introduce himself, but got nothing in reply. Biting his bottom lip, he looked around before at him,

''Minho, right? How come you were alone earlier?''

Minho turned his head and sent a glare,

''Look, just because i was told to bring you to the office doesn't mean i'm your buddy now. After this, don't talk to me anymore, understand?''

Chan after that knew why Minho had been sitting alone on the pole outside.

...

After the encounter with Minho, Chan was skeptical on other people now. But he managed to find at least one nice person, the boy literally like a bear. Chan could literally ask for hugs and he'd give them. He had learned the others name was Woojin, and he thought the name fit well. 

Also he learned that Woojin loved to sing, and even sang him a verse of his favorite song. Chan couldn't help but smile widely, and feel better as he complimented the others voice,

''You have a really pretty voice! I can't sing like that sadly...''

Woojin gave a warm laugh, and just moved so he basically was back hugging the younger as they headed to their first class, that they coincidentally have together.

''I'm sure you can. Everyone has a pretty voice if they work on it~''

Chan smiled happily, glad he made an acquaintance who could turn into his friend in the future.

...

In their first class, he saw two boys bickering in the corner of the classroom. Confusion swept through him, although Woojin seemed to know them,

''Oi! Jisung and Seungmin, say hello to the new boy. His name is Chan~ He's both of your guy's hyung, so respect him ok?''

Chan blinked, as the one with the squirrel face bounced up and clung onto Chan's arm,

''Hi! I-i'm Jisung, it's nice to meet y-you.''

Chan smiled at the younger, quite fond of how cute the stuttering was, and looked at the other who held a slight scowl, but was refraining himself due to Woojin,

''I'm Seungmin. It's nice to meet you, Chan-hyung.''

The teacher walked in after that, and Chan was given the seat beside Jisung as the teacher started class after having Chan introduce himself.

...

He was walking with Jisung, Seungmin and Woojin when a small boy came crashing into Chan. The older squeaked loudly in surprise, probably who in the world wanted him to meet so many people on the first day of school. 

''Sorry! Im so sorry, Hyunjin was chasing me!''

The boy apologized, and said boy came running down the hall.

''Jeongin! Give me my earbuds back!''

''Sorry hyung!''

Jeongin called, before processing Chan was a new face,

''I've never seen you before, are you new?''

''Ah, yeah.. I moved from Australia. My name there is Chris, but im call me Chan.''

He introduced himself, proud he is able to talk without feeling awkward. Jeongin smiled widely, braces showing,

''Ah, im guessing you're my hyung, so i'll call you channie-hyung! Felix-hyung is also from Australia, so you should meet him at some point.''

''Aish, who are you talking to?''

Hyunjin, or at least he guessed was Hyunjin, walked up to the smaller boy.

''This is Channie-hyung! He's new and from Australia apparently.''

''Ah, it's nice meeting you. I hope you fit in!''

....

The moment he meets Felix is when the others tagged along with him during lunch. But Felix wasn't alone, in fact he was clinging onto some short boy wearing all black. Now don't get him wrong, he wasn't one to judge immediately. 

But he definitely seemed what you'd call, 'emo's'. But he learned immediately that they had crushes on each other that should seem completely obvious, but both were so stupid to the point they didn't. 

''Ah.. This is Felix and Changbin.''

Jeongin introduced Chan soon enough, looking at the other Australian boy and korean boy.

''Oh hello! I'm Felix!"

He identified himself, smiling widely. Changbin looked at him, humming,

''I'm Changbin. It's nice to meet you.''

''It's nice to meet you at well.''

Chan replied, smiling slightly, and soon they all sat at a table, and began to simply chat how their days went, soon focusing on Chan to talk.

''Ah.. it's pretty good, although it didn't start too well.. This boy named Minho, he gave me attitude for no reason when i wanted to simply talk..''

''Ahh, you encountered Lee Minho. He's the bad boy of the school. Hyunjin happens to be the prince.''

Woojin explained, smiling slightly,

''Ignore how Minho treats you ok? He likes to be alone, and we don't pester him about it in full honesty.''

Jisung added, having warmed up to Chan enough to not stutter. Although, unlike them, Chan couldn't help but worry.

Because what if Minho was just misunderstood, and just wanted to make friends? The thought ran through his mind, as he looked over where Minho was currently sitting at. A lone table in the corner, eating by himself.

Chan didn't feel right not going up there and being a wuss. Especially when he wanted to try and become the boys friend.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan finds about room 607 and talks to his friend group he has been brought into, all the while, dorms are open and they find each others roommates

Chan the rest of the day had been lounging around in his classes with his friends - or the people he come to know - since none of the teachers were doing anything. Though he noticed Minho this time was in his last class, as the teacher was rambling on about the new dorms that were now being assigned. A soft sigh escaped Chan's lips though, but heard some group talking about some room number. 607? 

''Hey Woojin-hyung..''

Woojin looked up from the teacher, and smiled politely,

''What's room 607?''

Woojin blinked, humming softly,

''Well it's a room no one used when the school was made. The teachers use it to store whatever they don't ever need in their classrooms.''

Chan blinked, and smiled softly, 

''We're able to start clubs right?''

''Yeah, just fill an application and you can get it done.''

Woojin replied, before focusing on the teacher who pinned a list to the board of who was paired with who. Chan stood up and walked over after Jisung did, Jisung cheering,

''I got to room with Woojin and Seungmin!''

Woojin smiled fondly, as Seungmin groaned and sat down. Chan looked for his name, probably assuming his name wouldn't be there, but was surprised when it was. But he definitely didn't expect his name to be beside Minho's. He looked at Woojin for help, knowing they had previously told him after lunch to try and avoid him.

''Um..''

Chan moved and sat down, whispering softly, 

''Minho is my roommate.. what do i do?''

''Aish, avoiding him will be har-''

Woojin got cut off when Minho plopped in a seat directly next to Chan, and tugged at the others sleeve. Chan widened his eyes a bit surprised, looking at him, 

''Y-yes?''

''We're roommates. And i advise to never be up late at night, or come late. Or be noisy way early in the morning.''

Minho basically scolded, Chan furrowing his eyebrows. Hyunjin spoke up for him, snorting,

''He isn't someone to be controlled, Minho. Leave him alone. If he does any of that, it's how he is.''

Chan looked down awkwardly, something churning in his stomach that made him worry if it was good or bad. The way Hyunjin and Minho glared at each other didn't help Chan at a;l, Woojin sighing,

''Look, what's happened, happened. Can we all get over it and for once get along?''

Jeongin hummed an agreement, as Felix and Changbin nodded their heads. Minho snorted loudly, Hyunjin glaring,

''I would never forget it, Woojin-hyung.''

Hyunjin growled, but Chan sighed,

''Look.. i know im new here and i shouldn't say anything.. But please don't fight..''

Chan mumbled, earning the stares of the group. Minho furrowed his eyebrows, before soon a playful smirk on his face formed,

''Your cute, y'know. I heard about the club you want to make, or how you asked about it. You should definitely make it, and i'll think about joining.''

Chan widened his eyes, looking at him in shock. He actually listened to a conversation? Woojin rolled his eyes, and hummed,

''We all will join, to at least support and all.''

''Ah.. In my opinion, i was thinking of doing a club where the people who seem on the outside and all to join and find out who they are and find their place..''

He mumbled, Woojin smiling,

''That's a great idea, Channie. You should fill an application, and ask to use 607 since it's not taken.''

Chan nodded, smiling a bit. Though it turned into a frown as he watched Minho get up with an upset look and walk off without saying anything.

....

Chan came back the second day of school, and immediately went straight towards Minho. He had gotten the applications for the members to join the group, and wanted to give them to the ones he wanted to join specifically. They said at least eight members are to be in the club, but there could be more, for it to start. And he had just the amount. Minho looked up from his lap when he heard footsteps to see Chan walking over, his blonde hair glowing as he smiled widely.

''Minho-ah! Here, i wanted to give this to you. So you have a chance to join at least.. Although if you don't want to it's fine.''

Chan's cheerful voice gradually became a bit insecure. Minho frowned a bit, questioning how the social boy was getting insecure. Was it because of his first impression? He watched how Chan's eyes sparkled still, awaiting some type of reaction from him, as the hand extended towards him holding the paper shook just enough for the paper to wobble. Minho took it gently, and nodded,

''Thank you..''

Chan brightened up immediately, smiling,

''I should go give the papers to the others! I'll uh.. i guess i'll see you in class? If not at the dorm room today since they're cutting the day short for us to move in and all..''

Minho waved a bit, before his mind clicked whenever Chan turned to walk away,

''Ah! Chan-hyung!''

Chan turned back, looking at him head tilting for a moment,

''Um... Im sorry for the way i treated you yesterday morning. I just assumed you'd be like other people and ditch me because im... uh... different.''

Chan smiled softly, probably making Minho's breath just leave him. This boy was a literal angel.

''It's alright, Minho-ah. I'll see you later.''

Chan waved, and skipped off soon enough. Minho watched him go with a wave himself, watching him hand out the papers to the others in the group that he basically got adopted into. Minho swallowed slightly, before running a hand through his hair, looking down at his paper. 

Well.. where was his pencil?


	4. Chapter Three

After all the classes, Chan had his mother come drop off the bags and suitcase in front of the school. Other students seemed to be doing the same, instead of bags and suitcases, there was literal boxes. Pressing his lips together, the boy soon smiled at his mother,

''I'll visit on the weekends, don't worry, mom. Make sure Lucas and Hannah are well, and tell me if i have to go home.''

Chan's mother chuckled, and ruffled the others hair,

''It's alright, honey. I actually.. you know my boyfriend i have?''

Chan nodded, already smirking because he knows.

''He's gonna move in.. Lucas and Hannah really likes him, so we decided to move him in.. Although, he would love to have you for dinner maybe tonight? You can bring a friend of yours.''

Chan's eyes sparkled, as he nodded immediately. Soon, they hugged and his mother left a kiss to his cheek before she left to go to the store to get the food for the night. Chan slung the backpack one, filled with his shoes and everything over his back, and took the bags on one arm. He grabbed the suitcase and headed off towards the dorm buildings. He spotted Woojin walking with Jisung and Seungmin up ahead, making him smile and laugh a little bit. 

Jisung was clinging onto Seungmin - whom he guessed got dared to carry all their bags - while Woojin was most likely trying to convince Jisung to get off the other. He jumped though when his name was shouted, and a frame hopped onto his back,

''Channie-hyung!''

He heard Jeongin squeal as he came running up. He looked to the side to see Felix having clung onto him, and smiled,

''Hello guys! Whose y'all's roommates?''

''I'm rooming with Changbin-hyung surprisingly. Jeongin's with Hyunjin.''

''Ah, thats cool! Did you guys fill out the paper and turn it in on time?''

Chan asked, curious. They all said they would join, and that made him happy. Felix nodded,

''They gave Woojin the key to the room so we can go at some point to clean out the room and everything.''

Felix explained, Chan brightening up happily. Though a worried frown came onto his face. Did Minho turn it in..? Felix seemed to notice the worried frown, and hopped off his back,

''If it's about Minho, try not to feel upset ok? I'm gonna go meet Changbin up.''

Felix patted the other Australians back, and rushed off soon enough. Jeongin clicked his tongue, as Hyunjin joined the three,

''You'll be fine, Chan-hyung.''

Hyunjin muttered softly, before ending up getting dragged by Jeongin. Chan watched them go, before muttering to himself,

''It's not him being my roommate im worried about..''

He sighed softly, and just continued to walk.

.....

Once Chan entered the dorm room, he was shocked. You'd think the dorm rooms would just be one room, beds on either side of it and a desk or two. This was literally like an apartment. A living room area rested to his left side, the couch and tables neatly placed as the TV was already playing, Chan assuming Minho was already here. A small but big enough kitchen rested to his left, the carpet from the living room turning into tile as it entered the kitchen. A door opened to show Minho in sweat pants and a large hoodie covering his frame, the other seeming like he just got out of the shower. A towel rested over his dripping wet hair, making Chan tilt his head,

''Ah.. i didn't know you were taking a shower, i'm sorry..''

Minho looked at him, and shrugged slightly,

''It's alright, i took one since i needed it. Not really going anywhere tonight.''

Chan looked at him, before nodding slowly,

''Which room did you choose..?''

Minho sighed softly,

''I chose to wait, so you would have a fair chance at getting a good room, although both of good anyways.''

Chan looked surprised, before it melted into a smile as he set his bags down on the ground by the couch,

''Ah.. you can choose a room, Minho-ah.''

The two boys stood in silence after that, making Chan fidget. He hated silence, especially when it didn't seem good until Minho let out a small laugh of amusement. Chan's chocolate brown eyes looked up at the younger, who had a smirk on his face,

''You seriously are adorable, Chan-hyung. I'll go with the door closest to the kitchen, you can have the other i guess.''

Chan nodded, and immediately grabbed his things again. He scurried off into his room, knowing a blush was adorned on his face. His gaze flickered upwards and around, amazed at the clean paint, and how the carpet seemed so fluffy. A twin sized bed laid on the wall further from the room, a desk near the window. Black curtains kept the sunlight from showing too much, as he flicked the light switch on to be able to see correctly. Soon, the Australian set to unpacking everything, and hanging up his shirts while folding his pants and putting them in the drawers of the dresser. 

He put everything else away, soon setting his backpack for school on the chair of the desk, and exited the room to see Minho on the couch, legs extended to rest on the coffee table with a pillow underneath his feet. Chan pressed his lips together, before remembering his mother wanted him to come over for dinner, and texted her that he's gonna take a shower and find someone who'd be willing to go. He was unsure if Minho would want to go, so he went to the groupchat that Woojin snagged him into,

Chan: hey can y'all act busy? My mom wants me to bring a friend over for dinner, so i can meet her boyfriend and i want to ask Minho but i know he'd ask about y'all

Woojin: ◤(¬‿¬)◥ go get your husband boo

Jeongin: oooooo can this count as a date??????? please, it will fulfill my heart 

Hyunjin: Jeongin this is literally his second day and he just met Minho yesterday and you're already shipping those two?

Jeongin: oi let me live my life and woojin did it too ! ! ! ! 

Changbin: Well Felix won't go anywhere if i don't so yeah, i can act busy.

Felix: stfu

Seungmin: I plan on doing my homework and all so

Jisung: i have a project i need to work on so

Chan: why did i even ask? 1 Minho doesn't like me and i don't like him in that type of way 2 it's dinner at my moms house who clearly asked for a FRIEND not anything else ffff

Felix: oh, then Woojin should go

Chan: i fricking hate y'all bye.

Chan sighed out loudly, before moving fumbling slightly,

''Hey, Minho..?''

The younger looked up from the TV over at the blonde boy who had a light blush on his face. Minho raised an eyebrow, curious,

''Um.. My mom invited me for dinner, saying her boyfriend wanted to meet me, but she said to bring a friend.. Do you want to come..?''

Chan managed to get out, squeezing his eyes shut. He was embarrassed and nervous for some reason, and soon heard a soft sound of laughter fill his ears making him reopen his eyes,

''Sure.. I'll go. Only if the others are busy.''

Minho smiled at the older, who just blushed even more,

''I'm.. Ok.. I'll take a shower and get ready.''

Chan mumbled, and scurried off into the bathroom, shutting the door. His heart pounded in his chest, making him try to calm it down as he turned the water on, and grabbed a clean towel from the rack.

Chan looked at himself in the mirror, looking at the blush he had on his cheeks. What was going on with him?


	5. Chapter Four

Chan definitely didn't know why his heart races all the time around Minho, and whenever he texted the group chat about it Woojin, Jeongin and Felix would tease him about how he gained a love at first sight situation. But Chan's preferences in relationships are they start out as friends than just immediately begin liking them in that type of way. Hyunjin always seemed odd whenever Chan would bring it up. Although Chan only brought it up nearly all the time while he waited for Minho to be ready to go to his mothers house. 

Chan was dressed in simple clothing, but it was proper to meet his mothers boyfriend. He wore a black dress shirt with the top button open, paired with black skinny jeans that he swore shrunk in the dryer when he washed it yesterday (though his mother had told him his thighs are just thicker). He wore black dress shoes to go with the outfit, and simply had styled his hair where his bangs were a bit fluffy. Chan wondered what Minho would wear, having always noticed the male mainly owning black skinny jeans and multiple black t-shirts - no Chan did not go through his items, he just happened to notice them when Minho asked him to get his charger. 

Said man walked out of his room, wearing blue skinny jeans this time, a t-shirt tucked into them with a blue jean jacket. He wore black sneakers, and looked like he just ran a brush through his hair with no care. Minho hummed softly,

''I'm ready~ Shall we go?''

Chan nodded, heart racing again. He scolded himself mentally as he stood up, and grabbed his items. He focused again, noticing Minho having opened the door for him causing his heart to slightly flutter. He headed out with a small thank you, and sent a text to his mother,

''My mom should be here already, she was grocery shopping. I hope you like fried chicken and all.''

''I love chicken, don't worry about it.''

Minho smiled at him, Chan nodding slowly, and refusing to look at him now. He knew he was blushing for the 500th time that day. Seeing the familiar white car of his mothers, he waved when the window rolled down,

''Channie! Is this your friend?''

Chan opened his mouth to say they were just acquaintances but Minho had spoke before he could,

''Hello, ma'am. I'm Minho, im his friend and roommate.''

Minho smiled politely, earning a giggle from the female,

''Ah, you're so polite! It's nice to meet you, Minho-ah!''

Chan blinked, staring at Minho in shock for a moment, but looked down immediately when Minho looked at him. He immediately climbed into the car, Minho joining him in the backseat. Soon the car was moving, and heading off the schools campus,

''Hey.. Mom, how is your boyfriend like?''

His mother hummed,

''Well at first he was a jerk, so that's why we didn't move from Australia at first, But i didn't give up really, i knew i had fallen in love with him, especially since your dad had up and ditched us. So i managed to beat his exterior down, and win his heart from other people. Now we're happily together.''

Chan smiled softly, happy for her. His mother knew of his sexuality, of how he was gay and all. He knew she wanted him to find someone who'd take care of him and love him for he is. After about 15 minutes the car pulled into a driveway in front of a white house. The three climbed out of the car, and Chan helped his mother bring the groceries in after scolding Minho that he didn't need to help.

Once he set the bags down, his two younger siblings came crashing into him, a wide smile breaking out on his face,

''Hi Lucas and Hannah! How are you two doing?''

''We're good, Channie!''

Lucas exclaimed, bringing a giggle from the older boy. Minho watched this go on, as he watched how good Chan was interacting with his younger siblings who looked like they were under 10 years old. Almost fondly, Minho smiled, before looking over at the older female,

''Do you need any help, ma'am?''

''No, no, i got it, but thank you! Have Chan show you around, and have him choose a movie. You guys are welcome to stay for as long as you both wish!''

The female smiled, and soon Minho was dragging Chan off who squeaked in surprise,

''Your mom told me to tell you to show me around. And to say you need to choose a movie for after dinner.''

Chan widened his eyes, before nodding a bit,

''Alright.. This is clearly the living room.''

He gestured towards the room with the couch, and soon walked around explaining all the rooms and even showed what his old room looked like. He still had a few things in there but they were items he didn't entirely need. Minho listened intently, mainly having agreed to wanting a tour because he wanted to hear Chan's voice. And he wanted the others attention on him only.

''Um.. if it's alright, my siblings really love Guardians of the Galaxy.. so i'll choose that to watch tonight..''

Chan interrupted his thoughts, something Minho would usually give attitude about, but he couldn't bring himself to be rude towards him anymore.

''It's alright, Chan-hyung. I find it cute anyways.''

Minho gave a little smirk, and moved to head back into the kitchen knowing he basically left Chan standing there frozen with a little blush on his face.


	6. Chapter Five

Minho ended up having a blast with Chan's family. Mainly because he kept hearing Chan laugh, and seeing his smile on his face. Sure, Chan's siblings and mother was pretty, but he loved how Chan seemed even more like an angel at this moment of time. His heart would race every time the other would look his way when telling a story, or when Chan would simply laugh and end up clinging onto his arm for support. 

Or how Chan's mother's boyfriend chose a horror movie whenever Lucas and Hannah was put to bed. Every time there was a jump scare, Chan would jump and clutch onto Minho's arm tightly. Or whenever one of the characters got murdered, Chan would bury his face into the boys arm. Minho loved every second of it, and he didn't regret agreeing on coming. Now they both were in the back of Chan's mother's car, Chan snuggled up into the side with Minho's arm around his shoulders. He knew Chan was asleep, from how his breathing was calm, and the occasional movement of his eyelashes. 

''He's pretty, isn't he?''

Chan's mother broke the silence, Minho looking from Chan towards her,

''Mhm... I can tell he takes after you.''

She laughed softly, and smiled,

''Yeah, and im glad...''

Silence filled the air again, Minho looking at Chan once more before at the window watching the buildings fly by, before soon the school coming into sight. As Chan's mother parked in front of the dorm buildings, Minho prepared to wake the sleeping boy up, but paused when she spoke,

''Minho-ah.. please take care of him.. I trust you to make sure he isn't bullied, and hurt.''

Minho looked at him, and nodded,

''I will make sure he'll be fine, ma'am.''

....

The next day, Chan decided to gather everyone and set to cleaning the room up. First, he got Minho up by poking at the boy, and promising him he'd make him coffee if he gets up. To which succeeded, and now Chan was inside the room 607, eyes sparkling. The eight boys set to clearing out boxes they didn't need, while Chan was cleaning off the windows, and the whiteboard that was in the room. He also began to move desks and all, until a loud bang was heard from across the room, making Chan accidentally slam the desk on his wrist between the wall. A yelp escaped Chan's lips, and held onto his wrist. But it seemed the Woojin and Jeongin only noticed, while the others were holding Hyunjin and Minho back from each other.

''Get out of my sight, you ignorant shit!''

Hyunjin snapped, Minho glaring,

''You think i want to be anywhere near you?!"

"Then why are you here?! You don't have any reason, right? Just planning on using Chan-hyung to make yourself feel better?!"

Hyunjin snarled, Chan looking at Minho, heart racing. He was terrified for the next comeback, but nothing came. Minho scowled slightly, 

''Now why would i use Chan-hyung? I did nothing bad to you, Hyunjin, and yet you're choosing to believe some idiots who think they know me.''

Minho huffed out, his chest heaving from how much air he had to use to be able to say that. Chan watched with wide eyes, but confused as he looked at Woojin, who in return sighed,

''Guys, explain to Chan.''

Woojin snapped out, earning the looks from Hyunjin and Minho. Minho relented, nose scrunching,

''Hyunjin believed some idiots thinking i cheated on him 2 years ago, and he completely hates my guts now.''

''No no, that's because you DID cheat on me two years ago! I saw the pictures of you walking with him!"

Hyunjin snapped, Minho scowling at him in return,

''It was just a friend! How many times do i have to say it?!"

''Enough!''

Woojin shouted, making everything go silent. Hyunjin continued to glare at Minho, before snorting,

''I'll tolerate you because Chan seems to enjoy your presence.''

''Nope! I give up, im not doing this. Forget it, i tried.''

Minho shoved away from Jeongin and Changbin who was holding him. He glared at Hyunjin one last time, not sparing Chan a glance as he walked out, slamming the door behind him. Chan winced at the loud noise the door made when it was slammed, and looked at Woojin. Woojin was practically seething, and if this was a movie, smoke would be coming out of his ears as he looked at Hyunjin with disappointment and anger.

''You messed up, Hyunjin. You never listened to him at all. Get past what those idiots said and listen to him for christ's sake!"

Woojin snapped and turned to Chan, gaze and voice softening,

''Come on, let's get you to the nurse.''

Chan shook his head, and just moved to exit the room,

''I'll.. I'll look for Minho.''

He muttered, and walked out quickly. He ran down the hall, knowing Minho would be at the pole, or be heading there. When he saw the youngers frame about to leave the building, he called out,

''Minho-ah!"

Chan slowed down and soon stopped in front of Minho who turned towards the older male. He looked at him, eyes laced with worry,

''L-look... I'm sorry.. i just..''

''Why are you apologizing? You have no reason to apologize.''

Minho stated in a cold voice, making Chan look down at their feet,

''I know but..''

''Chan it's best you don't interact with me anymore.''

Minho stated, eyes narrowed. Chan looked up immediately eyes wide, mouth open to protest,

''B-but, Minho..''

Silence surrounded them both, as Jisung came up around the corner, although stopped. He even stopped Woojin from going around, and put a finger to his lips. He wanted to listen to what will happen. Woojin looked worried, but stood there for a moment.

"You don't understand, Chan-hyung.. Hyunjin completely hates me, and im sure the others do as well. After hearing that story, don't you believe Hyunjin than me?"

Chan scowled slightly,

"Why would i choose sides? Whatever happened in the past isn't my business since i wasn't here. But there is one saying, y'know. The past is in the past, the future is what you can mold to what you want. Looking back on the past won't entirely help you get farther into the future.''

Chan finished soon enough, his chest heaving in a deep breath and letting out slowly. Jisung glanced at Hyunjin who stood there now with his head down. Minho studied Chan's face, clearly looking for something as in sarcasm. He wanted to see if Chan was lying, wanted to see if he actually cared. When he couldn't find any sarcasm, or that he was lying, his frame crumpled and tears welled up in his eyes. Chan moved, arms going around Minho's neck as he let the other cry into his shoulder than just stand there. Minho accepted it, hugging the other back, burying his face into Chan's shoulder. Hyunjin shifted slightly, before moving now, walking up from around the corner,

"M-minho..''

Hyunjin hesitantly spoke, terrified a bit now. Minho stiffened, but looked up and wiped his eyes,

''Yeah.?"

"... I'm sorry.. I should've listened to you than just jump to conclusions.."

Hyunjin spoke quietly, Chan smiling with how things are going on now. He moved to pull away from Minho, but the younger immediately tightened his arms from around Chan's waist, not releasing him just yet. Chan blushed a bit, but just looked to the side mentally praying he'd let him go. Minho looked at Hyunjin, who refused to look at him now, Minho smiling a bit,

''It's alright.. I just don't want to fight anymore.. It's affecting the others, and clearly you."

Hyunjin looked at him surprised, before breaking out into a wide genuine smile,

"Alright! I'll get over the past, and do my best, Minho-hyung."

Minho smiled whenever the other called him hyung. He felt happiness swirl in his chest, and soon Woojin and Jisung joined the three,

"Alright, we should get back~"

"Aw, Woojin-hyung! The lovebirds are hugging though, don't ruin it."

Jisung complained, to which Chan squeaked, and immediately bolted from Minho's hold,

"W-we aren't lovebirds!"

Chan stuttered his denial, Minho looking at him with a soft laugh. The others rolled their eyes, knowing this will be a long time for them to get together. Jisung grabbed Minho's and Hyunjin's wrists now, and began to drag them back to the room, humming happily. Chan walked beside Woojin, a bit slower than the other 3,

"W-woojin-hyung..?"

"Yes, Chan?"

Woojin looked at the Australian who was blushing brightly. Chan gained confidence, speaking softly,

"I.. i dont know how to feel around Minho.. He.. he just makes me happy, and something makes me feel funny when he is looking at me or whenever he's near.."

Chan confessed, tugging at his sleeves awkwardly. Woojin giggled slightly, and looked forward,

"Chan, you have a crush on him already. But don't worry if he likes you back or not.. Take your time with things, and let yourself understand it before anything."

Woojin advised, and soon Chan nodded slowly, following the older male into the room. Jeongin squealed as Hyunjin had picked him up, and Minho just laughing as he messed with Seungmin a bit. Jisung was helping out Felix and Changbin with actually cleaning, making Chan smile a bit. 

He was glad he actually decided to come to Korea than stay at Australia.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The club forms,and they go to an amusement park

One thing for sure, Chan didn't expect the club to literally happen, so when they had everything cleaned, and ready for club day next week when schools back, he felt tears in his eyes. The other eight boys were all mingling, and playfully messing around with each other, but his heart tightened when he saw Minho and Hyunjin closer than anyone else. Woojin walked away from Jisung and Seungmin who were teasing Changbin and Felix at the moment.

"Chan, are you ok?"

The oldest spoke softly, sitting down beside him. Chan nodded slowly, looking away from Minho and Hyunjin,

"Yeah.. I'm fine.."

Chan sighed out softly, his frame slumping a bit. Woojin rolled his eyes, and threw an arm over his shoulders,

"Chan. As much as it seems like it, they won't be back together. Hyunjin has his eyes set for Seungmin believe it or not."

Woojin assured the other, making Chan stutter immediately when he spoke, 

"T-that's not what im worried about! Why are you always teasing me?"

Chan whined, pouting now. Woojin let out a small laugh before speaking,

"Hey guys! Let's go to that amusement park. It's open all night, and we all can go for free since we're students."

Chan smiled widely at it, and soon everyone cheered and piled out. Minho was stayed behind in the room for a moment, processing how he was finally back and friends with the ones he really did miss. A soft voice made him snap out of his thoughts, brown eyes landing on Chan who held out a hand while speaking,

"C'mon.. You're coming along."

Minho smiled, before taking his hand and lead him out of the room,

"Oh i know, i wouldn't stay behind knowing there could be girls and boys flirting with you~ Someone will need to protect you."

Chan looked down, biting his bottom lip a bit to contain his smile. Though his heart couldn't help but do flips and basically throw a party in its area. Mainly since he felt as if he won over Minho's undivided attention from anyone else. 

...

The boys piled out of the bus they took to get to the amusement park, and soon Jisung had hopped onto Woojins back. Felix was with Hyunjin and Changbin, humming happily as Changbin and him held hands. Minho had refused to leave Chan's side the entire time, having ended up sitting beside the other on the bus. Chan hummed happily, eyes staring at the amusement park with bright eyes. He was excited, this being the first time he ever entered an amusement park.

Minho seemed to notice this, and smiled softly. He didn't notice Hyunjin watching them, a knowing smirk on his face as he prepared for a plan. Hyunjin turned, and whispered something into Felix's and Changbin's ears, then told the others when he got to them. 

"Hey~ Let's go on that rollercoaster!"

Jeongin pleaded, pointing at the one thats probably the highest and fastest. Chan paled a bit, unsure if that was a good idea. His grip on Minho's hand tightened, to which Minho nearly hissed because he felt like his bones were cracking,

"I don't think Chan needs to go on one that high and fast for his first time being in an amusement park, guys. Y'all can go, but i'll stay with Chan and help him adjust to everything, ok?"

Minho sighed out, and looked at Hyunjin who had a sparkle in his eyes as if something went well.

"Alright! C'mon guys!"

Hyunjin stated, and bounded off with the others following him soon enough. Chan relaxed a bit, and looked at Minho with a smile,

"Thank you.. but if you want to go on it you can.."

"Nah, im scared of heights anyways."

Minho chuckled, and soon began leading Chan to the games that they can win stuffed animals and all. Chan watched a few people throw a ball and hit milk bottle off the stand but fail to knock them all down. Chan looked at a little kid who had thrown it who started crying,

"B-but i wanted t-the k-kitty, m-momma!"

The kid cried, pointing at a giant white stuffed animal that was a cat. Chan looked at Minho,

"Do we have to pay to play games?"

"Nope, just used your student ID card."

Chan nodded, and took his from his wallet and crouched in front of the kid after smiling in reassurance,

"You want the kitty right?"

The kid nodded, rubbing her eye with a little fist. Chan smiled at how cute it was, before standing up, and showing his ID card. The worker gave him 3 balls, and told him to get it he'd need to knock them down in 2 balls or less. Chan took one in one hand, and soon threw one into the milk bottles. Luckily, he was able to knock them all down, and pointed at the cat for ''his'' prize. He turned to the kid, and handed her it with a smile.

"Wah! Thank you, sir!"

The girl giggled and hugged the kitty. The mother smiled at Chan, and bowed while saying thank you, but Chan just smiled. He was glad he could do something for someone. Minho smirked a bit, 

"That was amusing. But you're kind hearted, Chan-hyung. I'm glad."

Minho grinned, before he then led Chan around, basically letting Chan look around. But he paused when Chan had stopped, and seemed to be staring at a flower crown that was hanging up on one of the stands. The stand was where you had to throw a ring and get it onto the pole. Minho watched silently as Chan seemed to decide not to hold Minho back, but before Chan could walk, Minho was showing his ID.

The lady gave him 4 rings, said the rules and how to get specific prizes. But he pointed to the flower crown, and she said he needed to get it down in 2 rings or more. Minho hummed, throwing the rings, successfully getting 3 out of 4 on there. He took the flower crown from her, and bowed before turning to Chan and put it on him without ruining his hair style. Chan looked at him a bit surprised, before smiling,

"Thank you, Minho..''

He said softly, Minho only shrugging and walking around. Let's just say when the others got back from riding rides and had decided to play games, Chan had everything he wanted from the stands, Minho having played them to get them. Hyunjin grinned, his plan having turned out even better than he thought. Humming, Chan sat on a bench waiting for the others to arrive with the ice cream. Although it was on the other side of the bench, and at least 2 rides down the pathway, so it was a good 20 minutes. Minho had left to use the bathroom so he was alone on the bench, as he looked at his phone.

Though he looked up when he heard a voice, head tilting slightly,

"Really? A teen with stuffed animals and a flower crown? Especially a boy? Pathetic."

Chan narrowed his eyes soon enough, his posture changing,

"Oh? Yet picking on someone who hasn't done anything towards you or your group isn't pathetic?"

He remarked, seeming to irk something in the broader male.

"You're disgracing the rules of gender. If you're male you are to be masculine not feminine."

"Sorry that the rule doesn't exist in anyone's books."

Chan hissed out, before flinching when the boys hand lifted a bit. 

"Why you little brat-"

As the boys hand was ready to come down, Minho had walked up, voice deadly cold and edging on anger,

"What the hell are you doing?! Get away from him, you pathetic excuse for a human being!"

Minho snapped, and got up in the boys face. Chan widened his eyes, looking at Minho. He was worried. They were outnumbered by a lot, and Minho was much smaller than the broader boy. Said man, scoffed,

"Oh and are you his little boyfriend? Come to save his pathetic ass?"

"He happens to just be a friend. And yes, actually. Im here to help the smart boy."

Minho snarled, correcting him on his words. The boy growled and grabbed Minho's collar, who didn't even flinch. Instead, Minho grinned and suddenly the boy was on the ground, Minho shaking his hand,

"Are you all bone? Literally a walking skeleton, jeez."

Minho scoffed, 

"Why you!"

The boy got up and immediately lunged, but Minho slammed a knee into the boys stomach, elbow connecting to his back sending him down to the ground. When the boy wasn't getting up, Chan assumed he got knocked out from the force. The others by now had started to join them, eyebrows furrowing with confusion. Chan watched how the knocked out boys friends picked him up and immediately retreated as Minho glared.

"What the hell happened?"

Woojin spoke first, handing Chan his smoothie, and Minho his milkshake.

"Some asshole was picking on Chan for having a flower crown and stuffed animals."

Minho grumbled, taking a sip of the milkshake. Chan was blushing in embarrassment, head hanging low,

"I-i'm sorry..."

Minho looked at him, eyebrow twitching before he crouched in front of Chan, so that even if Chan was looking down he was able to see him,

"Don't apologize. You are to be yourself, and not adjust to what you think helps others."

Minho scolded, Chan nodding slowly and wiped his eyes that had tears collected. Minho huffed and stood back up satisfied that he saved the older. Hyunjin's lips twitched upwards again, and rested his head on Seungmin's shoulder whispering gently,

"My plan is working~ Now to wait for Jeongin to convince Minho to let him take Chan somewhere in the park."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Chan happen basically

Jeongin had made his move whenever Minho was away from Chan for once in a life time. The youngest boy out of them all skipped up to Minho, a wide smile on his face,

"Can you let me take Chan to the store area? I wanna get something and the others won't come with me, and i know Chan will be willing to."

Minho squinted at him, unsure. Because Chan wouldn't be able to handle himself, much less another person.

"I'll go with you-"

"No! I want Chan! Plus i have to tell him something, and i wanna be alone for it."

Jeongin interrupted, bringing a sigh from Minho, who shook his head.

"Fine, just go ask Chan."

Minho gave in, and soon the youngest boy skipped over to Chan, said something and dragged him off. Chan had an amused look on his face as he turned waving at Felix and Changbin before managing to catch his balance and follow the other quickly. Hyunjin made his way over to Minho, grinning slightly,

"Alright, tell me the truth. What is your feelings about Chan-hyung?"

Minho nearly choked on air as Hyunjin slung an arm over his shoulder. Minho turned his face, only to look away when the others face was too close,

"He's a good friend, that's all."

"That's not all, Minho-hyung~ I see how you look at him and act around him."

Hyunjin cooed, Minho blushing wildly now. He didn't know how to react, having been caught off guard, before he gave in. They paused in front of a gift shop in the amusement park, Minho unknowing of Chan standing at the entrance since his back was facing towards him,

"Fine... I may or may not have a huge crush on him... I couldn't help it. He was cute the first day, and he was so persistent on including me in what he was doing."

Minho sighed out, running a hand through his hair, eyebrows furrowing,

"But he deserves someone who can give him a better life. My reputation will bring him down, and cause others to just... i don't know, bully him?"

"If you think your reputation will let him change his mind about you, it would've the day he found out the story, and would've let you distance yourself from him."

Hyunjin frowned slightly, pressing his lips together. He felt bad now, because if he hadn't been so selfish, Minho wouldn't be seen as that 'bad boy' of the school, and would probably be able to be happy with Chan. Minho shook his head, and just smiled sadly,

"You're not him, Hyunjin... He deserves so much better than-"

"If you end that sentence with 'me' i will personally drop kick you all the way to mars."

Chan's voice interjected, soon making Minho whirl around with wide eyes,

"W-when have you been there?!"

"The whole entire time."

Chan puffed out, his hands clutching onto the stuffed animal Chan wanted to keep carrying around. The other items had been put in one of the lockers of the amusement, but he had wanted to keep the black cat with the fake yellow eyes one. Said it reminded him of Minho. 

"Just... Ignore my feelings, Chan-hyung.. Don't make yourself-"

Chan dropped the stuffed animal - to which Jeongin picked it up knowing Chan would complain if dirt got onto it. The Australian moved towards Minho, grabbing the boys shirt. Minho expected a shove, or a hit. Not soft lips to be on his. Eyes widening, he looked at Chan who had his eyes squeezed shut, clearly terrified of what would happen.

The korean boy relaxed, unable to return it when Chan pulled away immediately. His face held a blush, as he looked away,

"I can't make myself return your feelings... Because i already like you.''

Chan mumbled, fidgeting with his shirt. Minho looked at him, shocked for a moment. Although that flew out of the gates as he immediately grabbed Chan's face and kissed him. Chan pushed the surprise away and responded immediately.

"Aite lovebirds, lets go home. Felix called saying Woojin and Seungmin fell asleep."

Hyunjin hummed, as Jeongin carried the stuffed animal Chan dropped. Chan let Minho have his hand in a handlock, their fingers intertwined. The smile on Chan's face was unlike any other, his features merely glowing.

Chan just couldn't wait to cuddle, and squeal about it to his mother.


End file.
